villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Etemon
Etemon is the second of the major villains in Digimon Adventure 01, and also a minor villain in Digimon Fusion. He is an evil Digimon who is like an Elvis wannabe in an orange Super Monkey Suit, complete with sunglasses. Unlike the first major villain, Devimon, Etemon is an Ultimate Digimon, and also comical and more of a crime lord than a dark lord, which would be the next Ultimate Digimon, Myotismon. Appearance Etemon is an Ultimate Digimon, an Elvis-type man in an orange monkey suit. He also has a stuffed Monzaemon attached to him. He sometimes carries a microphone or an electric guitar. He always wears shades, and never removes them. Digimon Adventure PSP Etemon appeared as a recurring boss in Digimon Adventure. Personality Etemon has the character of Elvis Presley impersonator. He is often frustrated when people fail to acknowledge his over-inflated ego. Etemon considers himself to be a great singer, and often forces his minions to praise his terrible music. However, he also beats them up when they dance to it. Unlike most of the villains in the first season, Etemon isn't the most intelligent and tech savvy, as he relies on his Gazimon henchmen to work around his network system and computers. And its possible that Etemon captured Datamon so he can force him to access his webmaster, administering his network. To do this, he challenged the robot Digimon, and beat him, severely damaging Datamon. The ignorance of using the conniving robotic Digimon, however, brought some misery as after Datamon repaired himself and gained control over Etemon's network, just enough to torture Etemon. Etemon's henchmen *Gazimon *Monochromon *Evil Greymon *Kokatorimon *Tyrannomon Etemon's Enemies *Tai *Sora *Matt *Izzy *Mimi *Joe *T.K. *Garurumon *Ikkakumon *Birdamon *Togemon *Kbuterimon *Datamon *MetalGreymon Etemon Arc The DigiDestined encounter him on the continent of Server. Etemon is the master of the Dark Network, and many of his servants like Tyrannomon are connected to the dark cables. Etemon also has many Gazimon and Monochromon working for him. At one point, he makes a clone of Greymon and sends him after the DigiDestined, but the clone and most of Etemon's machinery are destroyed when the real Greymon digivolves into the evil SkullGreymon. Etemon's base of operation is an inverted pyramid with an underground, right side up pyramid beneath it. In the upside down pyramid, Etemon and his Gazimon henchmen have surveillance room, observing all the action outside the pyramid. There are passages that lead to an electric fence that which is partcially a fake wall leading to the second pyramid. Underneath that is the center of Etemon's Dark Power Network, which anything suck in there is lost forever. He is enemies with another antagonist, Datamon. After the DigiDestined unwittingly release Datamon, he turns on them and tries to make a clone of Sora to destroy Etemon in revenge for his defeat and imprisonment, but Tai and the others stop him by rescuing Sora. When Etemon appears, Datamon drops computer viruses into a pit leading to the core of the Dark Network, which goes haywire and growing out of control, increasing the negative energy it preserves by absorbing all of it in the Digital World, including from those who possess it. All of Etemon's servants are sucked into the pit and destroyed, and soon both Datamon and Etemon fall into the nexus of the Dark Network. Datamon is killed. But Etemon, who wields negative energy himself, fuses with the core of the Dark Network, and becomes more powerful. After the pyramids collapse, Etemon turns towards the DigiDestined and attacks them with dangerously-modified Dark Network orbs, which create wormholes in anything they touch. However, Greymon is able to Digivolve using the Tag and Crest, this time into MetalGreymon. Etemon tries to destroy MetalGreymon with a Dark Network attack, but smashes the orb with his Metal Claw. Summoning all the power of the Crest, MetalGreymon defeats Etemon by blasting the Dark Network with his Giga Blaster, ripping open a wormhole and sucking Etemon in. However, Etemon was not destroyed; the black hole spit him out and scattered his digital information across the universe. He later came back together and returned to the digital world only after Digivolving to his Mega form, MetalEtemon. After a brief fight with Puppetmon, he mortally wounded SaberLeomon, but was then dented by Zudomon's hammer and impaled by SaberLeomon's claw, finally destroying him. Digimon Fusion A huge army of Etemon serve Musyamon, and Blastmon. They turned out to be ninjas. BaliBastemon defeated the soldiers of Etemon, then Shoutmon used the Star Sword and destroyed Etemon. Profile Appearing suddenly, he mysteriously calls himself the King of Digimon. Rumor has it that he gets on well with Monzaemon, as they manipulate stuff together in the shadows. He wears a "Super Monkey Suit", that can endure any attacks. Attacks As Etemon *'Dark Network': Creates an orb of negative energy and hurls it at his enemies or sends out his Dark Network cords to control electronics, trap enemies, destroy buildings, or pinpoint an enemies' location. *'Concert Crush': Plays his guitar and sings to either make other Digimon weak or De-Digivolve them in hearing range. *'Monkey Claw': Scratches enemies with his claws. *'Dark Solo': Fires a blast of negative energy from his fist. As MetalEtemon *'Banana Slip': Trips his opponents with a banana peel. *'Metal Punch': Unleashes a punch with all of his confidence. *'Dark Spirits Deluxe': Calls down dark lightning made from negative energy. *'Fart Attack': Emits flatulent gas. (This was unseen in the English Version) Gallery Etemon.gif|Etemon MetalEtemon.jpg|MetalEtemon etemon.jpg|Etemon kingetemon.jpg|KingEtemon metaletemon.jpg File:Darknet0112.jpg|Etemon's evil grin Trivia *Etemon is voiced by Richard Epcar in the English anime, who also did the voice of the more sinister and purely evil Myotismon. *Etemon is voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto in the Japanese anime. *And just like Myotismon, they both windup getting defeated by the main heroes but end returning in a different and more powerful appearance. The only difference is that Myotismon gets revived twice and Etemon gets revived only once. *It is interesting to note that two of the main villains, Puppetmon and MetalEtemon, both died in the same episode. *When Etemon became fused with the Dark Network, he resembles a little like Apocalymon. *Etemon is said to be singing rivals with Volcamon. *Etemon's Champion forms can be either Ogremon or Sukamon. *Etemon's personality is later copied by SuperStarmon in Digimon Frontier. The exceptions are that SuperStarmon is not arrogant like Etemon, and purely has the character of Elvis Presley, while Etemon has the character of an Elvis Presley impersonator. *Etemon can Digivolve into either MetalEtemon, or KingEtemon. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Genderless Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Vengeful Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mongers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Elementals Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Game Bosses Category:Crime Lord Category:Barbarian Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil